lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Saint
Sydney, Australia | music = | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = Insanity | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = High Flyer/Technical | finisher = Miracle DDT | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW | record = 2-1 | winpct=66 | wins=8 | losses=4 | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Pyromania 9.1 (December, 2006) | record = 8-4 | accomplishments = | position = | retired = | spouse = }} Peter, also known as Homicide, Shoop27, Andrew Shiner, Fishboy and, most famously, Peter Saint, was an Australian professional wrestler involved in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). Peter Saint begun his career on the Pyromania brand. The latest in a series of Oceanic competitors, he was the next step in the Australian invasion - following superstars BiggiE, Styxx and Tromboner Man. Initially aligned to the MWA, involving himself in feuds with Syanide and Blackwell, he soon begun to crave gratification, turning on his team and joining Public Enemy #1, earning singles gold in the process. Saint would become the first Australian wrestler to win the LPW United States Championship (now known as the LPW Transatlantic Championship). He undertook a series of cameos with LPW, as a member of the Insanity brand, competing at the upcoming All-Stars supershow. A perennial favorite, noted for his acerbic style and ad hominem assaults on opposition promo style, speech and character, Peter Saint attracted a degree of controversy within the ranks of competition upon his return. His promos, heavily referential pieces intending to question the state of wrestling - on both an in- and out-of-character level - polarize audiences with many claiming that such styles should 'be banned.' However, at the same time, Saint is recognized as a strong competitor, noted to have only one singles loss to his name, and having maintained an eight match winning streak. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Miracle DDT'' (Satellite DDT into canvas/turnbuckle/steel chair) **''4:21'' (Standing Triangle hold into Side Uranage, with Saint holding the triangle hold and wrapping his free arm around the opponents neck into an Anaconda Choke-hold, causing his opponent to submit or pass out.) **''The Candygram'' (Springboard Seated Senton from the ring apron onto standing, sitting, lying down or any other form of opponent.) *'Favorite moves' ** Various kicks ** Various punches ** Dropkicks of all kinds ** Top Rope Senton into Standing Opponent ** Hurricaranas ** Wheelbarrow into Neckbreaker ** Arm Drags (Including Top Rope Armdrags) ** Springboard Leg Lariat ** Rolling Neckbreaker ** Rolling German Suplex ** Lucha Arm Triangle ** Choke w/ Arm Lock ** Flapjack onto ropes ** Reverse Frankensteiner *'Manager' **Sara *'Theme Music' **''"Infected"'' by Bad Religion **''"Tank!"'' by The Seatbelts **''"For the Love of God"'' by Steve Vai **''"Horizons"'' by Parkway Drive **''"Only Shallow"'' by My Bloody Valentine (FMW) **''"Idols and Anchors"'' by Parkway Drive (GCW) **'"Sylvia" '''by The Antlers (LPW) Championships and accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling' **FMW Surprise Superstar of the Year (2006) *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW United States Championship **Owner's Cup 2007 Finalist Match history : ''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni